A New Strength
by Cowgirl Em
Summary: Another Li and Sakura fic!! ^_^ In this one the move card goes weird and transports Li and Sakura to another dimention... Sweet! ^_^


This is such a cute story even if I do say so myself!! I don't own Cardcaptors... blah blah... Klamp do blah blah.. so don't sue me! I don't own them and I never said I did!

A New strength!  
By Emily McGorman AKA Cowgirl Em!!

Though it may have seemed it was all over when the cards were captured, the re-incarnated Clow Reed, Eli, had decided to set Sakura several tests... without telling her. Now she had a complete set of Star cards, that instead of gaining their magic from the Clow, they recieved it from her very own star!!

Today was going to mean trouble, for Sakura and Li had both sensed something wrong when they were at school. Li called Sakura just as she was skating home from athletics club in her gym kit

"Hello?" She answered her cell phone

"Sakura, it's Li... listen I need you to come to penguin park, meet me at the slide right away! Please!" He sounded desparate

"I'm on my way" She changed direction and headed for penguin park.

When she got there, Keroberos and Yué were standing next to Li in his Showron family robes. She looked at herself in her gym kit...

"I guess I'm a little under dressed!" She laughed

"Sakura!" Li ran to her "Do you sense anything? I mean have you all day?"

"Come to think of it, I have, but I don't know what... I think it's something to do with the star cards, like they're getting stronger"

"Do you have them with you?" Keroberos asked

"No, they're in the book at home" she answered

"Will you show me?" li asked

"Sure come on!" She stopped and glared at Kerobaros and Yué, "But you two back into your borrowed forms now!"

"You forget who you're speaking to" Keroberos snarled

"Okay Sakura" Yué began his tansformation

"No! Wait" Keroberos ran behined the nearest tree

A flash of light appeared around Yué and his wings folded around him. Within a few moments, he was Julian again.

"Oh, Hi Sakura, Li!" He smiled "What am I doing here?"

"You were just leaving" Li snorted

"Oh right So I was" He turned and left

"Li!" Sakura pouted "What did you do that for?"

"He'd be in the way, you said you'd show me the cards Sakura, you can't do that with Julian around" Li folded his arms infront of him angrilly

"Hey, lighten up kid!" Kero flew out from behind the tree "I'm back Sakura!" he smiled happily

"Oh Kero, in here now" She opened her bag and Kero flew inside "Come on then Li"

She skated along and he ran beside her. His green robe flapped behined him in the wind as he ran by her side. She glanced over and smiled at his determination to keep up. His determination was one of his strongest points. They arived at Sakura's house and plodded up the stairs. She opened the draw with the book in and handed it to Li.

"Huh? It says Sakura Now" Li was puzzled

"Yup, they're my cards"

"wow"

Sakura opened her book bag and kero popped out. He sat on Sakura's Bed and immediatly started eating something that he found in Sakura's bag.

"It's strange" She started "I can feel something from them much stronger than usual"

"Me too" Li reached for one of the cards, as he did so they leapt from the book and began to spin round their heads.

"What's going on" Sakura shrieked grabbing Li

Li Blushed "I don't know, they're moving so fast!" 

The cards spun round them faster and faster, making it impossible for Kero to even see Sakura or Li. One of the cards started to glow vibrantly, they looked above them, the card that was glowing wasn't spining, it was the move card. Instantly Sakura and Li were surrounded in a bright pink light they scrunched their eyes to shield from the light and held each other tight. Sakura Screamed Kero's name and the cards stopped spinning, but Sakura and Li had vanished.

"Sakura" Kero searched around the floor to see if the Small card had shrunk her, no sign of her. He looked up and saw the move card growing "It's found a new strength" Kero explained "Be carefull Sakura"

*****

Sakura clung to Li, she was screaming loudly, she didn't realise that they were actually on the ground. Li Shoved Sakura off himself and turned away blushing.

She opened her eyes to look about her, she saw nothing familiar - in fact she saw nothing at all. She saw a few twigs on the very dry and dusty earth. There was a dead tree near by but nothing else...

"Where are we Li?" She asked desperatly

"I don't know, I think we were transported here, I'm sure it was the move card..."

"But the move card can't move living things! Kero told me!" She replied

"I know that! But, it was glowing next thing I know we're standing here" A gust of wind blew his robe wildly "Geez, that was strong, I'm gonna take off if that carries on!" He joked

"This is no time for joking Li" Sakura frowned "We're completely lost, and I don't have any clow cards, or even the key with me!"

"What?" Li realised the situation

"I don't know how we're going to get home, and it's already getting dark" She sat down and wiped the tears from her eyes

Li starred at her and smiled. "Sakura, we'll get back we just can't use magic this time" he sat down next to her and put his hand on her shoulder.

"But how Li?" She starred directly into his eyes causing him to look away blushing

"Well, we'll walk! We may be lost but..." He rumaged in his pockets and pulled out a compass "... I've got this... now which direction is readington?"

Sakura's eyes grew wide and she threw her arms around him "Li! You're so resourcefull!! I don't need magic to come to my aid after all!"

Li was crimson and trying to push Sakura off, but she wasn't letting go. He sighed put his hands by his side to support himself and let her hug him. When she let go of him she was blushing, by this time his blush had gone, so he smirked at her.

"Sorry about that" Sakura said staring at the floor

"Whatever. Sakura, we'll have to start in the morning it's getting dark and I don't think it'll be safe for us to walk alone, we best stop here." He gathered the sticks together and grabbed his sword and a piece of paper from his chest "Element... Fire!" the blast set fire to the pile of sticks and Li sat next to Sakura once again. He took his sword shield from his back, placed the sword back in it and laid it on the ground.

"Thank you Li" She smiled

"Yeah" Li shrugged and let himself fall backwards so he lay on the floor. He folded his arms behined his head and looked at the stars.

Sakura hitched her knees to her chest and rested her head on the tops of them. She watched the flames intensly "I wonder why the Move card did this" She thought "Why here... why with Li? Was it a coincidence that he was there with me? The cards have never done anything like that before"

Li stood up, wanderd around and starred at Sakura "Penny for your thoughts?"

"Oh, I was just wondering why the move card put us here" She smiled and stood up

"I've been wondering that too, but I wanna know how it put us here" He walked a little distance away and gazed once again at the night sky

"Yeah..." Sakura trailed off into a deep thought once again starring at the fire. She rubbed her legs to stop them from getting cold. The night was drawing in and she still had her gym kit on. This was a thin polo shirt and a pair of shorts. Li looked over to Sakura trying to keep warm by the fire.

"I tried to help her keep warm, what more can I do?" He thought. He folded his arms infront of his chest and looked down. A thought struck him. "Of course!" He untied the robe from round his waist, slid his arms out of the sleeves and placed it in his hands. He now stood in his grey suit that he wore underneath it. He looked over his shoulder towards Sakura. She had her arms wrapped round her body and she was stood very close to the fire.

Li sighed and walked silently up behined her. He reached round her side and took her hand. She froze solid, at first she wandered who it was, when she realised she felt her face become warmer. Li placed her hand in the sleve of his robe and did the same with the other. He then took the tie from round the back and wrapped it round her waist a few times before tieing it in a secure bow at the back. He stopped himself blushing and walked infront of Sakura. She said nothing but shook with the cold and nerves.

"You'll be warmer soon" He stated. 

"Thanks" She starred at the floor.

Li smirked, lifted his hat off his head and shoved it on her. "It's like looking in a mirror!" He laughed

She looked up and smiled at him. "But what about you?" she asked "Won't you be cold?"

"I'll be alright, besides My legs are covered! Yours aren't but at least this way your arms will stay warm" He smiled

Sakura took a step forward and held on to Li. "I'm glad you're here"

"Sakura..." He blushed.

*****

A little later on the two of them sat before the fire and starred into it. Li saw that Sakura was worried and decided to try his best to stay calm. 

"Don't worry" He smiled "We'll get back, I know Kero will try to help you, if not me!"

She laughed at his attempt to stop the seriousness of the situation. "I wonder if he's cold... I'm not anymore. This is so warm" She hitched her knees to her chest and let the long sleves cover her legs. She rested her head on her arms "It smells of him!" She giggled to herself

"Is this a private joke or are you planning to let me in on it?" Li asked starring at Sakura

"Oh It's nothing, I was just laughing about what you said about Kero"

"Whatever" He wasn't conviced "I'm going to sleep now. Don't be affraid to wake me if you need anything okay?" He looked over to her, she nodded. "Goodnight then" He said letting his head rest on the floor. He turned away from Sakura and lay on his side.

"Good night" She whispered. She then let her head rest on the floor and she looked up to the stars.

*****

Well into the night Sakura woke with a jump. She wasn't sure why she was awake but she looked where the fire had been and it had long burned out. She was about to lie back down when she noticed some movement in the corner of her eyes. It was Li, he was shaking in his sleep.

"Oh, He's cold!" She said. "I'll make another fire!" She gathered some more sticks and made a fire the old fashioned way, she rubbed the sticks together untill they caught fire. It was hard work and it made her very warm. 

When it was made the looked over at Li, but he was still shaking. She untied the robe and slipped her arms out of the sleeves. "I'll be okay now Li" She said to him.

As she said this, Li woke up but he didn't move, he opened his eyes slightly but never said a thing, so Sakura still thought he was sleeping. She placed the robe on top of him, Li Smiled to himself, it was warm from her body heat.

"Thank you Li" She kissed him on the cheek and lay down behined him with her arm around his waist.

Now Li was frozen from shock so he couldn't move even if he wanted to. He felt his face become so red that it began to burn up. He waited untill he was sure sakura was sleeping then he bolted upright, threw his robes off himself and put his hand to his cheek. "Why'd she do that???" his mind was screaming.

He looked down at Sakura sleeping soundly and smiled. He shook his head vigerously and picked up his robe once again, lay down on his front and looked at her face. He brushed her hair from her eyes and it was then he realised his feelings for her. He smacked his face into the ground and cursed himself for loving her. 

Sharply he took his head out of the ground and spat out the dust he'd swallowed. "So what does it matter... I can still work with her and care for her... I should have realised a really long time ago, I mean I knew she was special I just didn't think that..." He sighed, rested his head in his hand and put his other hand on Sakura's arm, it was stone cold.

"Oh!" He cried and grabbed his robe from himself "Here you go!" He hesitated "oh hang on..." He moved up close to Sakura and spread the robe over the both of them. "There!" He put his head on the floor and fell to sleep.

*****

When Sakura Opened her eyes the first thing she saw was an extreme close up of Li's face. She jumped back and as she did so kicked Li by accident. This woke Li with a panick and they both flung their arms about wildly screaming at each other.

When they had calmed down they laughed at the situation. Li once again fixed the robe onto Sakura, "We're more even this way" he smiled

"Thanks" She nodded.

He took out his compass, flung his sword behined his shoulder and began to walk followed by Sakura.

"How long do you think it'll take to get home? I want to sleep in my own bed tonight" Sakura laughed

"Hmm, can't take me for another night huh? Well How should I know my dear?" He laughed, then blushed realising she may not have taken that for a joke

"Oh it's nothing personal... darling!" She laughed and linked arms with him.

"That's okay then Sweetie..." He grinned he had no idea why they were suddenly pretending to be a cliché couple but they seemed to think it was funny. He then rememberd that last night Sakura had kissed him, he decided to ask her about it but he wasn't sure how.

"Li..." Sakura suddenly started "Thank you for lending me your family robes, I know they're special"

"That's okay, I sorta look on you as a member of the family anyway... um... I mean what with you collecting the clow cards and all" He blushed

"Oh, thanks" She also blushed

"Maybe you'll get your own one day!" Li realised what he had said. Only people who married into the family got their own. He decided it was better Sakura didn't know that

"Really? Wow! I'd love that" She smiled broadly. She knew all about the fact you had to marry in because Meilin had told her, she wondered why Li had suggested that. "Does that mean you'll be proposing some time soon!" She grinned and laughed at him

Li sudenly stood in shock "You knew?" He felt his face blushing

"Meilin told me! So, what date is good for you?" She mimed holding a diary and checked through

"Knock it off!" He turned sharply from her

"Li, come on I'm just playing along"

"Playing... along?" Li realised Sakura had thought he was joking "Oh yeah... um how's sometime in August" He grinned and sweatdropped

"Let's see..." They continued walking and planning their 'marriage' 

"So we're in agreement, the 23rd of August" Sakura mimed writing it in her diary

"Sure, you organise the flowers and I'll..." He stopped speaking as he saw the familliar Penguin slide up ahead "Is that a mirage?" he pointed

"I can see it too! It can't be!" Sakura shouted.

The two of them ran towards the slide, sure enough it was their slide. Li grabbed Sakura and spun her round "We made it!" He shouted joyfully

"Yeah!" She grabbed him and they jumped happily celebrating. People who passed by starred in confusion at them.

"Hold on, this doesn't make any sense" Li looked over his shoulder to where they had been walking from, the dusty plain land had dissapeared and now they were back in readington. "Where's the dry earth gone Sakura?"

"I don't know, it just vanished"

"There's something strange going on here, I think we should go check the clow cards" He looked at her sternly

Sakura looked around, it was summer "Li, look! What's happened?"

"I dont know, maybe Kero will be able to answer us" Li was just as confused as Sakura, when they had gone it was nearing spring, but now summer was in full force.

"Come on Li" She grabbed his hand and pulled him along.

they arrived at her house and her dad greeted her as usual. They headed up the stairs and sat in her room.

"This is weird, it's like they hadn't even noticed I was gone, like I've really been here the whole time" She starred at Li for an explanation

He shrugged "I don't get it either"

Just then Kero burst through the window followed by the mirror card as Sakura.

"Sakura!!!" Kero hugged Sakura "Where have you been? It's been 3 months since the teleport card sent you away"

"Teleport card?" Li and Sakura repeated in unison

"Yeah, I don't know what's been going on but when you two were here the star cards gained a new strength, they've been getting stronger each day. The Move card transformed into the Teleport Card and was able to move you. They were really strong one night I think it's something to do with your friendship with each other, when it's strong, they feel your strength" Kero explained

"So it's not just Sakura they're gaining their energy from now... but our relationship?" Li questioned

"It would seem so kid"

"That's really something, but where did the move card - I mean Teleport card - put us, we were only there for about 2 days before we found our way here, then the land dissapeared" Sakura explained

"I think that it must have been a paralell dimention, whatever it was, trust me you're now in August. It's the 22nd today! It's a good job you're not in school, the mirror card is okay at posing as you but not diong your school work for you!"

The mirror card nodded then returned to it's card form and slid back in the draw

"That explains why no one noticed I was gone, thanks Kero"

"I do have one question... Why are you wearing that kid's robes?" Kero pointed

Li blushed and scratched the back of his neck. Sakura did the same.

"Actually Sakura, I better have that back, I should be going home now anyway."

"Oh sure" She slipped it off and passed it to him "Are you sure you won't stay for a while?"

"No I really had better go" he blushed and turned to the door

"I'll see you out" She smiled. They walked down the stairs in silence and she opened the door for him. He walked through it and looked back at her smiling. "Bye Li" She smiled

"Bye Sakura" He hugged her then turned away and walked home.

She closed the door slowly and leant against it. Tori walked past her and raised his eyebrow. She grinned nervously then ran up the stairs to Kero and the cards.

"He loves me Kero, that's what it is!!" She shouted as she burst through the door "That's the new strength, he loves me!!" She grabbed Kero's arms and spun him round

"Why is this a good thing, and how do you know?" Kero screamed being flung through the air.

"Because Kero, I love him so much!" She fell back on her bed "And he was always so cold towards me, but when we were together, he was so caring... He said that Maybe I would have a Showron robe of my own one day!! Do you know what that means?"

"I do" Kero nodded "You're right, you've found this new strength together, I must congratulate you"

"Oh, well... I don't know If Li's found it yet, Um I don't know if he thinks I like him" She grinned

*****

Li collapsed on his bed. "What was I thinking?" He cursed himself again "She knew about the robes... aw man!" He hit his head repetetivly with a rolled up piece of paper "How dumb am I" He starred at the celing "But why did she kiss me?" He smiled broadly "Does she love me... I wish she did" He sighed

Suddenly, he bolted upright "Kero said it was the 22nd of August today, that means tomorrow is... our wedding day!!" He grinned to himself "That'd be the perfect time to tell her I know!" He Jumped up off his bed and danced wildly around the room. "Sakura I love you!" He screamed!

*****

The next morning Li woke early and ran down to the florists. He bought the biggest bunch of flowers he could buy and ran back home. He rumaged through his wardrobe untill he found his prom suit. It was a white shirt with a purple bow tie and trousers to match.

"If anyone sees me like this" He sighed "But it's worth it, I know her dad and Tori will be at work, so they won't see me. Sakura will be on her own!" He grinned to himself, he was finally going to tell her.

He got changed quickly and starred at himself in the mirror. "I ... look... aw who cares?" He grabbed the flowers ran outside and slammed the door behined him. He ran as fast as he could to Sakura's house. People he passed in the street starred and various 'ahhhhh' noises were heard.

He slowed down as he got to the door. He shook with nerves but pulled himself together and knocked determindly on the door. Sakura answered but all she saw was a bunch of flowers and some Legs.

"Um, Hello?" She couldn't see Li at all

"Erm... Hi?" Li's voice shook

"Li??" She starred gobsmacked

"Yes...??? Can I come in please?" He shook all over

"Of course..." She let him in and shut the door after him "Are you gonna tell mewhat this is all about Li?" She asked

"Um, here..." He shoved the flowers to Sakura, she could now see that his face was brilliant red "I got these for you because they're pretty" He cringed as he awaited her reply

"Oh, Thank you Li! No-one's ever bought me flowers before! I'll put them in some water" She ran off to the kitchen and Li sighed in the hall.

Kero flew down the stairs and saw Li "Hey, Kid... what are you all dressed up for?"

"Oh um... I bought her some flowers" He said

"You do know you have to tell her how you feel Li, so do it" Kero flew off again

"Even Kero can see through me, Oh!" He clutched his head. "Okay Li... Let's go" He said to himself and strolled into the kitchen "Sakura!" He boomed sternly "I know what you did"

"What?" Sakura was confused

"I don't know why Sakura, but you Kissed me when you thought I was sleeping, I couldn't move I was shocked, I would've said I was awake but you shocked me... Why did you do that?" He blurted

She blushed hard "Well... I was just saying thank you that's all"

Li shook his head "I know that's not true Sakura, I know becuase I love you too. That's what this is about. AND in case you've forgotten this is supposed to be our wedding day" He folded his arms to his chest and frowned.

Sakura stood gobsmacked and looked at the callendar "23rd of August" she read aloud. Li looked up and nodded "You remembered that Li?"

"Yup!" He grinned "I couldn't think of a better day Sakura, I loved being lost with you, I loved being in the cold with you because I was determined to keep you warm and that meant we had to be close. I never had such a fantastic time!"

"Oh Li" Her eyes filled up

"Wait there's something else." he walked to her and held tight to her hands "thank you, for caring so much about me being cold, for making me laugh when I wanted to cry and... for agreeing to marry me" he winked

She laughed "I think this Marriage thing will be an on-going joke!"

"Hopefully it won't be a 'joke' forever" He smiled, held her chin and pulled her face to his and kissed her.

Upstairs the star cards shone brighter than ever. Kero watched over them smiling.

"Well done kid, you've really grown"

The End!!

Okay that's sooo much better than the first one I wrote!! Yey!! I like this fic! ^_^ What do you think??? E-mail me... cowgirl_em@hotmail.com   
http://ranch.topcities.com 


End file.
